


I'm Still Here

by Hisoka13



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisoka13/pseuds/Hisoka13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka and his girlfriend Silica...but where has she gone???</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Here

Chapter 1

One Saturday afternoon Silica was trying out her new nen power and she was enjoying it. It was called Elastic Love. She saw Hisoka using it the day earlier. Silica's power is that she can imitate powers she has seen people use. She loved watching Hisoka, her boyfriend, use his nen power, Elastic Love which he calls Bungee Gum based on the gum he would chew as a kid. She was using Bungee Gum on birds, squirrels, and chipmunks to test it out when she heard something rumbling in the bushes. She thought it was another squirrel when she realized who's presence it was. Gon!   
"Yeah, it's me" Gon said.  
Killua was there too but he was hiding in a tree. He hopped down and they all started laughing. Then the tension started to build up. It was Hisoka! Silica went over and hugged him. Gon and Killua still weren't sure about him even though their friend, Silica, was dating him. They all stood silent for a while then Hisoka said that he was going to take Silica to go see Heavens Arena since she was new here.  
"Do you want to come" Hisoka said to Gon and Killua.  
"Sure" they both said smiling.  
They got to Heavens Arena when they saw that Zushi was a floor master. Gon said that he was going to compete and Killua agreed.  
"What about you, Hisoka?" They asked.  
He said that he was just going to watch with Silica.  
"Hmmmph" Gon said  
Killua just stood there with his dark blue underworld eyes staring at nothing as always. They got down to the first floor to participate. They easily breezed through the first 200 floors. Then Hisoka got bored and left with Silica. Gon looked at him with a frown on his face and kept going. Hisoka and Silica left to the forest to find people to use Silica's power on. They couldn't find anyone, so they looked around, but when Hisoka turned around Silica was gone.


End file.
